


Romanced By Candlelight

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [39]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Eliot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Such a girl, Sammy.  Always knew you wanted to be romanced by candlelight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanced By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth of five stories written for my kinkbingo card for the prompt of wax play.

  
  
The whole thing started out as a simple mistake.  The candle was lit and Eliot handed it to Dean only neither was paying any attention and hot wax spilled over both their hands. Dean grabbed the candle, cussing up a storm as he placed it in the circle and Eliot was shaking his hand against the pain.  Neither stopped what they were doing and as Eliot read the words from his journal, Sam couldn’t help the way his eyes focused on the drying wax.  Eliot’s fingers were covered it in, drips hard and dry except where his flexing fingers had knocked it off.  Dean was watching the creature in front of them but his hands were picking at the wax, unconsciously rubbing his fingers over the skin as each piece fell. 

He couldn’t remember getting so hard so fast since… well… since learned how much fun he could have with rope.

He kept to himself the next few days, leaving Dean and Eliot to entertain themselves.  They knew he was up to something but he just smiled when they asked and since they were between jobs they let it go.  Sam had what he needed, some research and a supposedly reliable place to get what he needed.  The next night when Dean and Eliot came out of the bathroom, they stopped in their tracks as they saw the candles lit all over the table and on the night stands by the beds.

“Sammy?”

“Pick a bed and lay down, both of you.”

“No ropes?” Dean asked in what was supposed to be a neutral voice but had Sam smiling at the desire in it. 

“Get on the bed Dean.”

Dean took the bed closest to the door and settled on his back, one arm behind his head while Eliot imitated his gesture on the other bed.

“On your stomach Eliot,” Sam said as she came over, grabbing a bottle of lotion.  “Just relax,” he whispered as he licked at Eliot’s lobe from behind.  The man shuttered softly and Sam started applying the lotion over his skin.  He covered his arms and legs, his broad shoulders and strong ass. 

“Didn’t know you were into massages Sam,” Dean said from the other bed. 

Sam ignored him, though a smile crept onto his face.  Eliot’s eyes were closed and Sam reached for the night stand and grabbed a candle.  “If you move, this will hurt a lot more.”  He placed a kiss at the small of Eliot’s back and then placed the candle there before reaching for another.  By the time he had them placed, three down his back, five down each leg, and two on each arm, the first were beginning to drip down to his skin. 

“Sammy?”

“Just breath Eliot,” Sam said with a smile.  “Relax into it for me.”

He watched his lover, his sub do that, saw his body shudder once and then the tension was gone.  He ran a hand through Eliot’s hair.  “Amazing,” he said, softly.

When he let go, Dean was sitting up in the other bed.  Sam motioned for him to lie back and Sam’s eyes trailed over his body as he did.  Dean was already hard, though from the shower or the display was hard to tell.  He could see the lust in Dean’s eyes though as he settled next to his brother. 

“Gonna have us light up the room so you can read, Sammy?”

Sam straddled Dean’s waist as he grabbed the bottle of baby oil.  “Oh I have something different in mind for you.”

He rubbed the oil into his brother’s skin.  As opposed to the lotion that was supposed to make clean up easier, he was using the baby oil because it was supposed to make the wax feel hotter and the skin more sensitive.   Eliot was good with pain, could settle into it like no one Sam had ever seen before, but Dean liked sensation. 

When the oil was applied over Dean’s entire front, Sam couldn’t help but stare for a few minutes at how beautiful he was.  Oiled up, his cock hard and heavy as it jutted up against his stomach, the candlelight throwing shadows over his pale freckled skin. 

When he looked over, Eliot’s eyes were open, staring at the bed across from him.  His gaze was heavy and heated, languorous lust rising from the steady trickle of wax that continued to pool on his skin.

Sam got up and placed the oil on the table and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s temple before returning to his brother.  He had three candles on the table that he’d bought just for this.  He stripped out of his shirt and straddled his brother’s hips in nothing but an old pair of sweats.  He took the first candle, dark green with the faint smell of evergreen to it.  Dean’s eyes were wide, the candlelight reflecting so much in those green depths.  Sam surged forward quickly, biting at Dean’s lower lip until Dean was relaxing into his touch before he pulled back, watching as the first drips of wax played across his brother’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, Sam echoing the sentiment because even if he hadn’t said anything Dean hadn’t moved an inch.  He didn’t need the ropes to stay where Sam put him and the fact that his brother was taking the pain like that, just for him, had his hips rubbing against his brother already.

He lowered the candle a little to see how the change affected Dean and his brother bit into his lower lip even as his hips shifted up slightly.    He poured more, watching Dean’s stomach muscles bunch as the wax combined there. 

He ran his fingers through the cooling green and smiled as he brought the candle up, painting one of Dean’s nipples.

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam smiled as he ran his finger over the other nipple, free of wax but a hard peak that he needed to touch.  He leaned in, felt some of the wax cooling against his skin as he lapped at the free nipple.  Dean arched up into his mouth and he moaned as Sam continued to lick across his chest until he found the other nipple.  He mouthed around the wax and then used his hand to peel the wax back. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned at the sensation and when Sam leaned in to bite at the nipple his brother started whispering filth and curse and every noise Sam had learned to love from him.

He didn’t want this to be over yet though so he blew lightly over Dean’s nipple and pulled back. He set the green candle across the table and found a dark beige one.  Unlike the last candle, Sam poured it heavily onto Dean’s skin, watching as it dripped over this chest and stomach and down the sides to rush to the sheet that Sam had set over the comforter.  Drip marks were drying all over his skin and it was fucking beautiful.  It was the kind of beautiful that made him want to take pictures and put them on a wall somewhere, his brother’s perfect skin with drips of color.  

The third candle was a dark blue.  He dripped it over the other colors and then down to his abdomen.  Dean’s body tensed and his eyes tried to catch Sam’s but Sam was watching as his brother’s cock twitched in anticipation and Sam couldn’t stop himself. 

He dripped the rest of the wax onto his brother’s cock. 

“Mother fucker!” Dean screamed but even as he did hot come pulsed from his cock, mixing with the wax on his stomach and chest.  Sam gripped his cock, milking him through his orgasm, wax and come slicking him until the wax began to harden under his hands.

His hips pressed against Dean’s hip, his cock trying to get the friction he needed to get off because he was so damn close watching Dean like that.  He stopped himself though because he had something else to take care of as well. 

He got up, walking on shaky legs to where Eliot lay on the other bed.  He removed the candles from his arms and legs and left only a few in the center of his back.  “Don’t move,” he reminded Eliot as he dropped his sweatpants.  When he slicked himself with lotion he slipped in easy.  His thrusts were soft and slow, watching the way the candles flame danced with their motions. 

Eliot was keening under him, and Sam reached up and poured one of the candles onto his skin.  His back was already coated, protecting him from most of the pain and Sam continued until all the candles were off him.  He dragged his hands through the wax and trailed them down to Eliot’s thighs, pulling him back up and up until he was sitting upright on Sam’s thighs, wax spilling onto Sam’s chest and   stomach.  He pushed Eliot back down on his cock and the hunter groaned as he slid himself up and down at a brutal pace.  Sam reached around his waist and pumped his cock until they were both shaking with need.  He felt Eliot look over at Dean and Sam followed his eyes and it was all he needed.  He felt Eliot spill over his hand, his body clenching around him and Sam spilled into his lover. 

 

It took a long time to get his breath back and Eliot slumped forward in the bed when he pulled out.  Sam sat where he was, looking between Eliot’s painted back and his brother’s wax covered cock.  Fuck they were beautiful. 

“God damn it, Sammy,” Dean broke the silence a few minutes later.  “I just got out of the shower.  How the hell do I get this off?”

Sam grinned as he crossed back over to Dean’s bed.  He dropped down onto it, faintly amused that Eliot had fallen asleep wax and all, and let his hand drop down to Dean’s stomach.  The wax had hardened and he pulled lightly at a small strip of it, watching as Dean’s breath caught. 

Dean’s eyes darkened and Sam’s hand dropped lower, running over his cock.  “Think it might be a long night, cleaning you up,” he said with a grin.

Dean licked his lips and Sam wanted to be inside that mouth, to press his hard cock down his brother’s throat and see how fucking far he’d open up if Sam ripped the wax off his nipples again while he was doing it. 

Sam’s smile must have shown something because Dean’s answering smile was filthy. 

He was still Dean’s big brother though and as Sam continued to play with the wax Dean sighed.  “Such a girl, Sammy.  Always knew you wanted to be romanced by candlelight.”

Sam let out a deep laugh but they both knew exactly which one of them would be begging for more by the end of the night. 


End file.
